bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Night!
"Night Night!" '''is a song from the special Season 3 double-length episode, The Puppy And The Ring. The Night Wizard expresses his dislike for the daytime and prepares to send out his soldiers while The Sun King in his castle explains how important the Sun is. In the middle of the opposing sides, Molly and Gil hope to finally get someone to buy their lemon beverages. *The Night Wizard (Lead) *Raoul (Dancer) *Sun King (Lead) *Molly (Lead) *Gil (Lead) *Bubble Puppy (Dancer) *The Army of the Night Wizard (Backup) *The Army of the Sun King (Backup) '''Night Wizard: Oh sun, you’re so sunny! You’re so cheerful, so bright, And the Sun King, with his Sun Ring, Which lets day replace night? Seize the day if you like… Speaking: We don’t like the daytime do we, Raoul? Singing: '''I prefer where the sun doesn’t shi-i-i-ine! Where the sun doesn't shine! '''Night Soldiers: Night! Night! Dark, dark, night! Night! Night! Dark, dark, night! Night, night, night, night, We love night! Night Wizard: There's only the night-time for me! There's no time that I'd rather be-ee, Because it’s the night where we easily frighten imagining things we can’t see! Oooh, Night-time’s delight time for me! And I’ll have it permanently-y! Spend your life in the dark and you'll see- Speaking: What? You can't? Oh, that's right; Singing: Cause it's night! Night Soldiers: Night Night! Night Night! Sun Soldiers: (Night, Night!) Sun King: '''It’s gonna be a lovely morning '''Sun Soldiers: (Night! Night!) Sun King: And the sun is on its way… Sun Soldiers: (Night! Night!) Sun King: And with this ring, this old Sun King’s Sun Soldiers: (Night! Night!) Sun King: Gonna make another sunny day! Molly: A customer’s out there thirsty, And soon he’ll come our wa-aay! He’ll buy our first Bubble Slushie, That day could be to-da-a-ay! Gil: Whaddya say now, Bubble Pup-py? Ready to sell a Bub-ble Slush-ie? Molly: Our le-le-lemon slushies! Sun King: Feel the spirit, let the light shine! the Sun Soldiers: It’s a sunny day, It’s a sunny day! Sun Soldiers: Yeah! Sun King: When it’s up there, you can feel it; A big, yellow, light flyin’, That’ll chase the dark a-way! Each day’s the new beginning, Feel the warmth and keep on sing-ing! Night Soldiers: (Night! Night!) Night Wizard: Oooh, night’s coming early to-day! Night Soldiers: '''(Night, Night!) '''Night Wizard: And if I have my way, it’ll stay-y! Night Soldiers: (Night, night,) Night Wizard: If you like, you can sing, Night Soldiers: (Night, night,) Night Wizard: But soon I’ll have that ring! Night Soldiers: '''(We love night!) '''Night Wizard: '''And send the Sun away! '''Sun Sun: Oooh, see the sunny day! Sun King: 'Feel the spirit, let the light shine! 'the Sun Soldiers: It’s a sunny day, Sun King: We need our sun-ny day! Trees and plants need sun-or-they-can’t-grow Lush and fine, please don’t take the sun a-way! Night Soldiers: '''(Night! Night! Dark, dark, night!) '''Night Wizard: Bring that old Sun Riii-ing to me-ee! Sun King and the Sun Soldiers: It’s a sunny day! It’s a sunny da-a-ay, yeah! Night Soldiers: Night! Night! Dark, dark, night! Night Wizard Speaking: Bring that old Sun Ring to me! Night Soldiers: Night! Night! Night! Night! Make it night! Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs Category:Season 3 Pop Songs Category:Pop songs Category:Songs that are Sung by Mr. Grouper Category:Songs that are Sung by Molly Category:Songs that are Sung by Gil